Sound's Betrayal
by dunno why this is here
Summary: Dosu knew that Orochimaru was lying, but he never discovered the truth. At least, not in Kishimoto's version... UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Okay, i had been wanting to do this for awhile, and I finally got around to it.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

The night was completely quiet, which was all the more reason to be silent.

Dosu had been stalking his prey for the last few nights, but hadn't been expecting for him to never sleep. There was something unnatural about it, but it couldn't be helped.

Gaara had to die.

If he was to have his revenge, then anyone between him and Sasuke had to be eliminated. He needed to fight Sasuke, to fight him in public, to defeat him while Orochimaru watched. The snake had been wrong with his choice, and he would be proven wrong.

And so, under the light of the full moon, Dosu crept along the city streets. However, on his way, he spotted something. Something that he wouldn't fully understand the consequences of until several days later.

In the distance, on a rooftop, was the idiot of a genin who dropped out of the preliminaries voluntarily, speaking to a sand jonin. That in itself would not be very interesting, if it wasn't for the his headband. He was too unable to tell what they were talking about, but he could clearly make out the figures.

And the sound symbol on the headband.

He moved as carefully as possible, but was forced to freeze when he noticed a third figure sprinting off. He recognized it as the proctor from the preliminary matches. He was followed shortly afterwards by the sand jonin. The man, whose name he now recalled to be Kabuto, left shortly afterwards.

_So...he was one of us? He had to have been, or else he wouldn't have the symbol. If there were a sleeper squad already in Konoha, then we weren't necessary to test Sasuke. In fact, his teammate FOUGHT Sasuke in front of Lord Orochimaru._

_ So we weren't needed for that, so why were we sent at all?_ The answer came to him a few moments later.

_We were here so the other squad didn't draw attention to itself. But why would that be necessary? Easy, if something beyond Sasuke was about to occur. But what could be so large that HE needed Suna's help?_ He shook his head. _It's not important. If Gaara is allied with Orochimaru, than I don't need to worry about Sasuke losing. But...Orochimaru never mentioned this to me. So then, whatever will occur will be large scale, and I am not to be involved? Or rather, it doesn't matter whether or not I am involved._

_ So I am not trusted by Orochimaru. And so, it stands to reason that the rest of my squad isn't, either. Which means that our only purpose was to be his shield, and nothing more. We were meant to get through to the second stage, and then fight Sasuke. Anything afterwards was unnecessary. And, Orochimaru has a habit of throwing away pieces he doesn't need. In essence, he abandoned us without any of us realizing it._

_ So if I can convince them, I can get their help. Zaku is worthless without his arms. He would be useless. Kin, however, is still uninjured. It is entirely likely that I would require her help._

And so, Dosu headed back, forgetting about Gaara. If he was an ally of the sound, then he wouldn't kill Sasuke. And thus, he reasoned, there was nothing to fear from him.

* * *

He was careful about entering Kin's room while she was asleep. A single wrong move was likely to spark an attack. He stood in the doorway.

"Kin, wake up."

She bolted from her sleep, holding a fistful of senbon in one of her hands. She was staring directly at him, and it was obvious from her eyes that she was only alert because of adrenaline.

"What the hell do you want?" She demanded. He stood firm.

"I have two things for you. The first is information. The second is a proposal." Her eyes narrowed at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier this night, I spotted something I feel confident I wasn't supposed to have seen. Do you remember the dropout from the exams?"

"Of course. The coward said he was too tired to continue, despite appearing perfectly fine."

"I spotted him talking to a sand while wearing a sound headband."

"So, not only is he insulting us by calling us a minor village, he is mocking us with our own headband. What do you have in mind." Dosu shook his head.

"No, that wasn't all I saw. The two were being shadowed by a leaf. I feel confident that they killed him." Kin was blatantly surprised by that. It was clear that she couldn't hide her emotions through her exhaustion. "It also appears that the man wan actually a sleeper agent. One that we attacked."

"Are you sure?" She was starting to get nervous. If they had attacked another member of their village, then something was wrong.

"Positive. And I am also sure that something is happening between Orochimaru and Suna."

Kin wasn't thinking clearly, but her tired mind began to put the pieces together. "So, Sasuke isn't the only target?" Dosu nodded.

"I was sure before that we were being lied to, but I hadn't been expecting anything of this magnitude."

She thought it over for a few moments. "What about Zaku?"

"Ignore him. He won't be able to help us with his arms in their condition."

She stared at him for a few more moments before finally responding. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Dosu stared at the crowd before him, not entirely sure what would happen. If he guessed correctly, then Orochimaru would put his plan into affect before the day was over. It was the perfect time to strike; most of the village had gathered themselves into one spot.

He knew that his match would be first. His opponent was Shikamaru, who had beaten Kin during the preliminaries. He was smart, but he only had one ability, and when that failed, he was doomed. However, Dosu had seriously considered forfeiting the match. He would need as much of his strength as possible. But after some serious consideration, he went against it. He wanted to seem like he was still in the dark until the very last minute.

And so, he now stood in the center of the arena, involved in a match the crowd had obviously deemed unimportant. He watched the proctor carefully, waiting for the signal.

"Begin."

Dosu sprinted forward, hoping to finish quickly. He punched towards the leaf's head, only for his fist to fail to make contact. Normally, this would still incapacitate his target, but it failed to have any effect. He noticed cotton stuffed in Shikamaru's ears.

"Like I thought. You can use your sound as a weapon, but it needs a path to my ears. As long as I dodge your attacks, you won't have one." As he said this, he jumped backwards, forcing Dosu to close the gap. _Of course, I suck at this kind of thing. Unless I can finish quickly, I'm done._

Dosu continued his assault, using his normal arm to try to open a gap in his defense. His melody arm had continued to miss, but he was succeeding in forcing his opponent towards the wall. If he could corner him, then he could hit him. He swung towards his head, forcing Shikamaru to jump backwards against the side of the arena.

Dosu slammed his arm sideways towards his target. Shikamaru managed to duck the blow just before impact, then ran towards the trees. He stopped just short and turned. Dosu's arm was stuck in the wall, confirming Shikamaru's success.

Upon striking the wall, the weapon embedded itself. The sound waves resonated throughout the wall, which sent the now amplified frequency through the air. He could see that several people in the crowd were feeling the effect. However, Dosu felt it far worse than any of them. The vibrations traveled down his arm through the rest of his body, while his enhanced ears picked up the frequency through the air.

Shikamaru realized the effect would only be temporary, and formed his seal quickly. Dosu yanked his arm out of the wall, but was still pretty far from recovered when he suddenly stopped moving.

"Capture complete."

Dosu was forced to turn around, staring directly at Shikamaru. He could feel something forcing him forward. Soon, he was standing directly in front of him. He could feel his arm slowly raise.

"I quit."

Dosu's ears were still ringing, but he heard it clearly. He felt the hold over his body fade to nothingness as the shadow connecting them disappeared.

"This is as far as I feel like going. I could continue, but even with these earplugs," Shikamaru said, removing the balls of cotton, "I still have a pretty bad headache." Dosu just stared as the man walked out of the arena.

* * *

Kin sat in the stands, observing everything that occurred. She and Dosu knew it would be the safest place in the village for the moment, with most of the ninja being stationed there. While she was supposed to have met with Orochimaru earlier that morning, she did as planned, and arrived at the arena instead. No one would question it, seeing as her teammate was competing.

She looked up at the Hokage. _So, is that really his plan? Or were we wrong about this?_

Something was about to happen. She was certain about that. However, assassinating his old teacher seemed...unnecessary. The man was, by appearance, anyway, about to die from old age. Still, it was the only idea they had.

As she pondered the question, she noticed someone sit down next to her. Normally, she would have ignored this, if it wasn't for what they had said.

"Kin, you were ordered to meet with Lord Orochimaru." She turned towards the man. He looked like any other civilian. She started to wonder just how many people were in the stands in disguise.

"Yeah, and?" The man seemed surprised the answer.

"Are you betraying us?" A smirk spread across her face.

"Good guess."

"You have just made your last mistake."

"Screw Orochimaru. In fact, go tell him I said that."

The man was about to respond when suddenly, they each noticed that something started falling from the sky. _Do they really think they can surprise me with some low-level genjutsu?_ Kin released it at the same time as the man next to her. Before she could be attacked, she launched herself forward. She jumped over the rail into the arena, followed by the man, now in his sound uniform.

She reached into her pouch and pulled out two clutches of senbon. Flipping herself around in the air, she threw them at her former ally. The man blocked the ones going towards his face and torso, but not his legs. Kin twisted herself back around before hitting the ground, then ran sprinting towards the side of the arena, where Dosu was just dropping down. The man behind her hit the ground, but his legs were now too weak to hold his weight. They both broke instantly. He was crippled now, but to make sure they weren't attacked, Kin still threw another senbon directly into his neck.

"It looks like I was right." Said Dosu, pointing towards the Hokage. The two could clearly see Orochimaru standing behind the old man, with a kunai at his throat. "But that doesn't matter. Our target is leaving."

Kin turned just in time to see Sasuke disappear behind the wall. "So we pursue, then?"

Dosu nodded, and the two ran took off after their prey.

Orochimaru may kill his former teacher, but he would never be able to save his new container.

* * *

Okay, I would like to thank AyanaPL for the review and for favoriting this story

read and review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

* * *

The two former sounds sprinted through the trees. Dosu had gone in front, with Kin a short distance behind him.

They had been careful throughout their trip to not run into any of Orochimaru's men. They weren't sure whether or not the order had gone out that they should be attacked on sight as traitors, but they didn't want to take the chance. They would need as much of their energy as possible if they were going to fight Sasuke with his cursed seal.

"He was an idiot for coming out here alone." Shouted Kin. Dosu turned his head as he ran.

"You didn't see them, then?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but I was busy killing someone. What happened?"

"He's chasing after the three from the sand." Her eyes widened.

"By himself! Is he trying to die?!" Dosu shook his head.

"Remember, they aren't trying to kill him, only capture him. That's why we'll need to hurry. If he's already gone when we arrive, then this will be for nothing."

They stopped momentarily, hiding in the trees nearby. They could clearly see that, up ahead, Sasuke had stopped moving. They weren't able to see the sand genin, but they didn't matter. Then, suddenly, one of the other leaf genin appeared, obscuring their view.

"God, he has bad timing." Whispered Kin. Dosu merely watched as the scene unfolded. He could hear them saying something, before Sasuke left. One of the sands had stayed behind, while the other two continued off in the direction they had been before.

"We should hurry." Said Dosu, "These two don't matter."

Kin nodded, and they took off, making sure to remain unseen. They wanted to avoid striking until it was completely necessary.

It was only a short time later that they were forced to stop again, this time through surprise. They had been continuing after the three, only for the girl, Temari, to go flying through a tree in front of them.

_What the hell just happened? That wasn't Sasuke._ They thought simultaneously. They moved further forward. They peered around the sides of a tree, before their jaws dropped. Gaara, who had been injured shortly before, now had turned into some form of monster.

"Well, what now?" Asked Kin, shaken.

"We watch for now, then we'll decide."

They witnessed as Gaara preceded to attack Sasuke, smashing a tree branch. Sasuke then went to hiding, as the thing taunted him.

Dosu turned to Kin. "It doesn't look like he's trying to capture him."

"But, that's a good thing, isn't it? If Gaara kills him, then we don't have to." Dosu shook his head.

"No. Did you forget why we're here? We need to be the ones to finish him for any of this to matter. So for now, we are going to help him, then finish him afterwards." Kin nodded, before heading out behind him.

Dosu jumped directly towards him, embedding his melody arm into Garra's arm as it blocked the attack. Kin then jumped over him, sending a number of senbon straight down, which were blocked by sand.

"Need some help, Sasuke?" She said mockingly, in no particular direction. Dosu removed his arm and jumped next to Kin, narrowly missing being smashed.

"Didn't you two try to kill me last time?" Asked Sasuke, appearing on a branch on the opposite side of Gaara. "You were still with Orochimaru, last I heard."

"Forget him, this is about survival." Said Dosu, still staring at Gaara.

The beast roared. "You pests aren't important, but if your helping, then I guess that I'll give mother your blood!" It charged towards the two, who narrowly dodged the attack.

They each twisted around, bouncing off of the next branch just before it was destroyed, as well. Then, there was a whistling sound, as Sasuke flew through the air, chidori in hand. Gaara used his own arm to block the attack, only for it to be nearly slashed in half.

_Dammit, that was my last shot, _thought Sasuke, standing up. Gaara turned to face him. Kin, seeing what she percieved as an opportunity, threw another clutch of senbon. These were blocked once again by the sand.

Gaara lazily turned around, before sending a large number of sand pellets directly at her. Dosu managed to jump out of the way, but Kin stood frozen in place by fear. By the time that she had come around, it was far too late. Dosu watched as the bullets ripped through her, cutting as they went. Her body fell down through the trees, limply bouncing off of a branch. Even from their height, they could hear the thud as she hit the ground.

Dosu turned his attention back towards Gaara. He was now without his partner, against a monster. He had only dodged the last blow by luck, and he knew he was nowhere near fast enough to retreat.

But then, he noticed the marks suddenly appearing over Sasuke's body. Gaara seemed to react to this, instantly charging towards him. He was met midair by another chidori. However, despite the damage it had in it's previous use, it seemed to have very little effect. Sasuke collapsed on the branch that he landed on. Gaara span around, launching himself at the weakened Sasuke.

Dosu watched as these events unfolded, and timed his jump. He punched Gaara before he could reach the collapsed boy. Gaara was sent a few feet sideways, missing his target. Dosu was launched backwards from the force of his own attack, sticking himself sideways to a tree.

Before anyone could move, three figures, two humans and a dog, suddenly appeared near Sasuke's downed body.

"Who the hell are they?" Yelled Naruto.

"That thing is Gaara. The other one appears to be from the sound." Answered Pakkun.

Dosu turned towards the group. The third member seemed to be preoccupied with her injured teammate. "Formerly of the sound." They turned towards him. He noticed their eyes suddenly widen.

He turned back towards Gaara. His sand arm was coming directly towards him. He felt it hit him, and then everything went black.

* * *

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

I'll give you a warning ahead of time. This chapter is FILLER. It isn't very good to read, and even less so to write, but still necessary. It was actually supposed to be two chapters, but i wrote it as one.  
Thought I should let you know.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Dosu opened his eyes slowly. He hadn't been expecting a lot of different things. Among them were to be in a hospital bed, still alive.

He attempted to sit up, wanting to get a better look at the area around him, but found that he couldn't. He could feel straps attached to his arms, holding him down. He also noticed that, not surprisingly, his melody arm was missing. He then realized something else was missing; the bandages he usually wore over the right side of his face.

He was then forced to lie there, still. The only noises were voices from the hallway outside, muffled by the door separating him from the outside world, and the sound of a heart-rate monitor from the bed next to him. He couldn't see the occupant, however, due to the screen set up between the two beds.

It was several more agonizing minutes, with only the constant beeps as a companion, until he heard the door open. He could hear two sets of footsteps walk in, before stopping in front of his bed.

"Kinuta Dosu, correct?" He heard a female voice say.

"Yes." He heard the another, male voice say.

"We would like a word with him, but somewhere private. Is he okay to move?"

"He should be fine. Just avoid any sudden bumps."

The woman, now confirmed as ANBU, pulled his bed away from the wall. He could clearly see her mask when he looked up. He turned to his side, out of curiosity as to who had been his quiet companion during the previous time. He was shocked by what he saw.

In the bed next to him lay his former teammate, Tsuchi Kin.

He had assumed her to have been killed by Gaara, but he was apparently proven wrong. She was obviously in poor condition, but still breathing.

And then she was gone, disappearing behind the wall.

The cart continued down the hallway, past a number of other rooms, each one filled. He had stopped staring at the rooms, and was instead looking straight upwards, watching the fluorescent lights go by. He tried to think of what he should tell the ANBU, but then realized that it didn't matter.

Kin was still alive, and that meant that Kin could still be questioned. It was most likely that they would each be interrogated, for accuracy's sake, and if a single answer failed to match, than they would most likely both be executed.

He watched as the cart passed through a doorway. The new room was fairly dark, but he could still sense the presence of at least two others. The cart was placed in the center of the room. He could hear one of them step forward, closer to where he lay.

"Am I correct in assuming that you know why we brought you here?"

Dosu answered, still unable to see the man to whom he was speaking. "I am to be questioned regarding the events of the attack on your village, correct?"

"Yes. I would like to warn you now against lying. We have each been trained in the art of interrogation. In the event that you are caught, the session will terminate, and you will be jailed immediately. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. When were you informed about the attack?"

"I wasn't. I had learned through my own efforts that the sound had become allied with the sand only shortly before the final stage. I had guessed that Orochimaru had planned something, but hadn't been positive until the attack occurred."

"Through what efforts?"

"I witnessed a meeting between a member of the sound and a member of the sand."

"Thank you. Why did Kin agree to assist you, as our reports suggest?"

"I had told her about my discovery regarding the sand. We both knew that we were being lied to, and agreed to work together in order to avoid our deaths."

"You had another teammate, Zaku. Why did you avoid telling him?"

"Zaku would have only been a liability."

"Very well. Now we will move onto the attack itself. If you had merely been planning to survive, then why did you stop to assist a fight against an enemy ninja?"

"We had wanted to interfere with Orochimaru's plans. We knew Sasuke was going to be a target for capture, and so we pursued him. It appeared that he was going to lose, so we stepped in."

"Why did you step in?"

"As I said, it appeared that he was going to lose."

"Orochimaru had wanted Sasuke alive. Gaara, however, was going to kill him. Wouldn't stepping in to save him actually be assisting Orochimaru?"

"I am not sure what you mean."

"Do you? You already said that Orochimaru had been planning to capture him. If he was going to die, then it was going against his plans. Helping him doesn't seem like something that a traitor would do. It sounds more like something that his pawn would do."

"...Perhaps, but we had been trying to save his life in spite of Orochimaru, not for him. We knew he had been planning Kin's death, and his silence towards me implies that he meant the same for my own life."

"That wasn't what I was asking. Why did you help someone if doing so assisted Orochimaru unless your loyalty was still towards him?"

"We feel no loyalty towards Orochimaru. We had been acting on our own. We had very little information to work with. At the time, it had appeared to be the best option."

It was dead silent for a few seconds afterward. He could only guess at what they were thinking.

"Very well. Thank you for your cooperation. We will return you to the hospital until you are cleared to leave. We will inform you of our decision regarding your situation then."

Dosu was surprised by the comment. He was unsure of what the ANBU had been looking for. However, he had apparently answered their questions correctly. The woman from earlier grabbed his bed and pushed it out of the room.

He found himself back in the room from earlier. He was still confused as to the ANBU's reaction to his answer. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Whatever happened was now out of his hands.

* * *

During his brief stay, Dosu found himself constantly under watch by the medical staff, and he felt sure that, even though he couldn't sense them, at least one guard was present the entire time. But finally, the day came when he was allowed to leave his bed. The straps holding him down were cut loose, and he slowly sat up. His muscles weren't used to the strain from even this simple act, causing him to move slower than normal. Though the motion was far from difficult, he realized that he was far from the condition that he was before the attack.

"I'm sure your wondering what will happen, so I will waste no time." Started the man at the foot of his bed. "At the moment, we are without a centralized leadership. Therefore, you will be moved to a small apartment until a new Hokage is chosen. They will make the final decision. Until then, however, you will be considered under house arrest."

He could only nod at the agreement. He had been expecting far worse than that. He had assumed that the best he could hope for was a jail cell. This wasn't very far off, but it would at least be more comfortable.

He was shown the place only a few minutes later, standing outside of the door. It was opened up, and he stepped inside. Their was a small living area set up, as well as a small but well stocked kitchen. A hallway led deeper into the apartment, with three doors along the sides before opening into a balcony.

"As you can see, it is well enough that you won't need to leave. Anything that you require can be brought on request." Dosu nodded, and stepped towards the hallway. The first door was a bathroom, while the other two led into sleeping areas. "As soon as Kin is able, she will be joining you."

He hadn't been expecting that, but it didn't take long out the reason. Obviously, they were still under suspicion, but they weren't positive. They couldn't try to torture the information out, because they couldn't tell for sure that it existed. Thus, they were putting the two of them together for a long period of time, without outside contact. If they heard something suspicious, then they could take action. If not, then so be it.

The man had left only shortly after the tour, taking the key with him. Picking the lock would be an easy task, but Dosu knew that there were likely other security measures under use. And thus, he was forced into his own solitary confinement. True, someone supposedly came by once a week, restocking the food and other necessities, but until then, he was alone.

And so, he wasn't expecting the knock on the door only four days into his stay. That said, the reasons for it were fairly low. Either Kin was cleared, and was arriving, or the next Hokage had been chosen. As the door opened, he quickly realized which one it was; his co-conspirator entered the room, followed by the ANBU from before.

"She has been cleared to join you here. I trust you will fill her in, as I have other matters to attend to." And only a second later, he was gone, leaving Kin and Dosu alone.

He took the moment to study her. For the most part, she had looked the same as before. However, upon closer inspection, he noticed a number of scars going across her bare arms. There was also a small one by her right ear. She noticed his concentration.

"So..." She started, apparently nervous, "How long do we have to stay here?"

"Until they pick a new Hokage. He will decide what will happen."

"Well, the first part of that is done." He perked his head up, interested. "They chose Tsunade."

They were both familiar with the name. "She was the one who had healed enough that I could be here. Of course, if what I heard was right, we won't get a decision for awhile."

"Oh?"

"Apparently, Sasuke ran off, and was seen with a group of sound shinobi. A group was sent after them two days ago, but I don't have much hope for them."

"So, he left on his own?"

"Looks like it."

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Dosu tried to analyze the new information. He doubted the last of the Uchiha had wanted to become Orochimaru's next body, but he couldn't think of any possible motive he would have for leaving. Still, motive didn't matter, only the fact that he had.

Kin, on the other hand, was thinking about something entirely different. Since she had woken up, she had felt confused as to why she had been alive. Her thoughts twisted upon the fact since she had become conscious, and had refused to settle, despite who best efforts.

"So, is there something else?" She looked up, surprised that he had managed to read her so well.

"Its just... If this was Oto, then I wouldn't be here right now. The best I could have hoped for was to be killed on the spot, as opposed to being experimented on. But, despite what happened, they didn't. They healed me, even though so many of their own were injured or dead."

"Remember, this is a village. Oto had been a base, designed entirely for the purpose of research and training. It was hidden from the outside world. Konoha, on the other hand, is more than a training ground. It has a large civilian population. It is also a critical aspect of the Land of Fire's military and economic power, as well as it's political influence. Most likely, we're being kept alive largely for political reasons. As a symbol of the land's mercy and kindness towards its enemies."

"So, they would kill is if they didn't have to?"

"Most likely. In fact, I would imagine that a large number of people here already want to kill us."

She shuddered at the thought of this, causing Dosu to stare, confused. Kin had been acting abnormal since she had arrived. It was obvious something was on her mind, something that was interfering with her normal abilities. Still, he ignored it, assuming she would get over it eventually, and return back to normal.

* * *

The door was knocked on once again, waking them both from their sleep. They stumbled out of their respective rooms into the hallway before entering the main room. It was close to midnight, leaving them wondering who could possibly be there. There question was quickly answered.

Closing the door behind him was a tall man with white hair. He motioned for them to sit down at two chairs, while he himself remained standing.

"Okay." The man started, speaking with authority. "My name is Jiraiya. You may have heard it before." They were both shocked at this piece of information, which instantly woke them from their trance. "I'll get straight to the point, seeing as we're short on time. I need a guide to the Orochimaru's hideout. You two get a choice. Either you can do it, or you can expect to remain here indefinitely."

Kin and Dosu exchanged a quick glance before speaking up. Their was only one real option for them. "We'll do it." They each said simultaneously.

"Good. Get ready to leave immediately. I have your weapons here with me." He said, removing a small scroll. "As former sound's, it is likely that your lives will be in danger." His eyes narrowed. "I trust you won't try to using them on me. I can assure you that it they won't be effective." He ran his hand across the now open scroll. Dosu's melody arm and Kin's bells appeared, as well as a number of other weapons and pouches.

The two merely nodded to Jiraiya. Within minutes, they were out of the door, into the outside world.

* * *

Done, ya?

Right, I would like to thank Kraut 007 for the review

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

#$ *&$#&!!!  
I WENT FROM ONE END TO ANOTHER!!! THIS IS WAY TO SHORT!!!  
...Oh well, I got the points across that I wanted to.

not that I'm happy about it

I don't own Naruto

* * *

It wouldn't have taken a genius to notice how Naruto kept glaring at the two of them. Sakura's glances were less obvious, but it was clear that she didn't trust them, either. Jiraiya, ahead of the group, seemed to be perfectly unaware of what was occurring, or at least was pretending not to notice. Normally, Kin would have already told the two leafs to stop, but she had been far too wrapped in her own thoughts to even notice, much less care, leaving Dosu to do it.

"We're not your enemies, so you can stop watching us like we are." He started. Sakura seemed vaguely surprised, as if she believed her glances were well enough hidden; Naruto showed no noticeable reaction. "If we were, we wouldn't be helping you."

"Oh yeah, well I still don't trust either of you!" shouted Naruto. "And if your guiding us, why aren't you in front!" Two things amazed Dosu at the moment. The first was that Jiraiya had merely continued to ignoring them. The second was that even the shouting wasn't loud enough to snap Kin out of her reverie. He could only hope she broke out soon; she was worthless in her current state.

"If we weren't trusted by Jiraiya" He pulled his sleeve up, revealing his melody arm "then we wouldn't be armed. He is the one in charge of this mission. It is your job to obey his orders."

"Like you did?"

"Our situation was different. Your commander isn't trying to kill you."

Their was a brief pause in the conversation as Naruto seemed to attempt at comprehending what Dosu had said. The thought had seemed to fill him with anger, but with no apparent direction. Sakura had merely stood silent, listening.

"So...Is that it? You're with us because you have to be, and we're supposed to tolerate that because HE does!?" She said, pointing at Jiraiya. "Is that it!?"

He had wanted to say something, but was interrupted by a noise from the woods nearby. A small, masked figure came bursting out, holding a kunai.

"Hey, are you from the sound!" Shouted Naruto. The enemy had seemed visibly surprised, but didn't move. Naruto repeated his question, this time with a response. They watched as the person removed a smoke bomb and threw it straight down. Dosu ran forward towards the smoke, but was stopped by Jiraiya.

"Don't. It's probably a trap, and going by her reaction, she probably isn't with Oto." The group watched as the smoke dissipated, leaving only an empty path. They continued on, though Dosu could still hear the footsteps as she ran away.

* * *

"So, why does Orochimaru have enemies here?" Asked Sakura. She hadn't expected to find people after him besides themselves. She had been thinking about it the rest of the day, and decided that the time to ask would be now that they had stopped and set up camp.

Dosu had started to answer, but was cut off by Kin. "Because he's an asshole, that's why." The group turned towards her, surprised. It had been the first time since they had left Konoha that she had spoken. "When he first created the village, he started a major recruitment drive. At first, he only gathered together the local clans. However, they were fairly low in number, and most of them didn't want to join, not believing his lies. So then, he started recruiting from other spots. Missing-nins, orphans, captives, you name it. He filled all of our ears with promises of power, and like idiots, we all fell for it."

They all stared at her, silent. It took a few seconds until someone spoke. Specifically, Naruto. "Kin, when did you join?"

"...Years ago. I don't really remember what had happened. I was barely three when he took me in. I remember I had entered with a group of others, being marched into the village. It had been dead silent." She paused. The sadness in her voice was obvious. "They made sure that we were as alone as possible. They had told us that the secret to power was solitude. We didn't question it. We focused on training. But now, it's so obvious. He wanted to prevent us from having any bonds with anyone but him. That way, when he betrayed us, no one would care. I never even met Dosu or Zaku until we were assigned to go to Konoha."

She had been on the border of breaking down when she had stopped, her voice trailing to nothingness at the end. Dosu and Jiraiya looked genuinely unaffected. Sakura's face had turned from mere surprise to sadness. Naruto, however, had seemed to become angrier as the story continued.

"Orochimaru."

They all turned towards him as he said this.

"That bastard." He growled, standing up. "Don't worry Kin. He'll pay for what he did!" Kin was shocked, staring at him as he pointed at her. For that one moment, she felt hope returning to her. It was just a small amount, but it was more than enough. A small smile made its way across her face.

"Thank you. Naruto."

She wondered if Dosu had felt the same as she had, but couldn't read him through his tape.

* * *

_Good, she's back._ Thought Dosu. He was wondering if she would snap back in time to be of use. He was slightly worried about her apparent trust that she was building towards them, but he felt confident that, when the time was right, she would act appropriately.

* * *

Okay, not that that's over with...

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Huh, this took awhile to update. Ah well, I'll try and go faster next time.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Only one more day until they would finally arrive. Dosu and Naruto couldn't seem to wait until they reached the fortress. Sakura had tensed up a bit, but seemed determined. Kin had eased up noticeably since the previous night, but was still nervous.

None of them could quite read Jiraiya.

Dosu's mind raced, trying to make sense of everything, specifically regarding Kin. _Is she with me, or them? Her mind is coming back, but it's not the same as before. No, it doesn't matter. If necessary, I can do this myself. Kin was an ally because of convenience only. Still, it would be better if-_

His thoughts were cut short as the ninja from before suddenly burst out of a nearby bush, taking all of them completely by surprise. She was clutching her shoulder, as if injured. It shocked him slightly that he had been so focused in his thoughts that he never heard her arrive, let alone that she had apparently been fighting.

A number of kunai were sent out of the nearby bush towards her. Naruto sped forward, grabbing her and getting her out of the way.

"Sakura, grab her and get her out of here." Ordered Jiraiya. "Kin, go with her as cover." The two nodded before sprinting forward. "Dosu, Naruto, your with me."

The two stood still, standing on either side. Hearing a familiar sound coming from the treeline, they scattered, avoiding the sudden barrage.

Dosu and Naruto both took off sprinting the second they landed. The trees quickly blocked their line of sight, although Dosu quickly heard the number of footfalls around Naruto increase dramatically.

A shape began to form in front of him. He lashed out with his melody arm, only for it to be blocked by a strange, claw-like object. His one eye stared intently at the new man for only a second, before they separated.

Their was a number of small, poofing sounds in the distance as the two met once again. Dosu struck out with his melody arm once again. The man used the claw arm once again to knock it to the side, this time causing it to pass inches away from his head. Their positions held for a second before the man fell down, crouching on all fours and shaking as the sound waves started to effect his body.

Before Dosu could deliver the final blow, however, the ground started to shake. He jumped backwards a short distance, watching as the ground where he had been started to crumple, forming what appeared to be the edge of a circle. His eyes followed the newly formed crater to the opposite end, where several clones of Naruto were being pulled downwards by the dirt towards a strange, hunchbacked man in the center.

He continued his calculated retreat, watching as the clones disappeared. Then, a tongue shot out from somewhere near the edge. One of the Naruto's grabbed it and was pulled back onto the safe ground. Dosu ran over, joining the blonde, along with Jiraiya and a fairly large frog. Across the area, two men, including the one Dosu had been fighting, stood watching. In between the two, the third figure rose from the ground. The three looked at each other and nodded before retreating.

* * *

"Alright, we should be far enough." Said Sakura, finally putting the girl down. Kin stood a few feet away, watching out of the doorway from the temple the three had found. "Now then let me see your wound." The strange girl moved away a few inches, before grabbing the wound once again. "It's alright, we won't hurt you."

"We're after the same guy." Kin added gently, although not turning around.

She still seemed hesitant, but gave in. Without saying a word, she removed the mask from her face, revealing her long, orange hair. Then, she pulled her shirt backwards, revealing a gash behind her right shoulder. Her face blushed as Sakura rubbed ointment over the mark, a fact Kin didn't fail to notice. _Jeez, Sakura's hot and all but still..._(AN:No, I am not making that part up. Look at her face at that part. She really is blushing. And here I've seen NaruSasa stories on this sight...)

Then, she spotted something out the small opening in the doorway. "Uh, guys...Dosu, Naruto, and Jiraiya are coming back. Might want to hurry up."

Sakura span her head around. "WHAT!? I'm almost done, just...stall them for a minute." Kin nodded before slipping out the door, having opened it as little as possible. She closed it carefully, before waving at the three others. They were near her a few seconds later.

"Hey...H-how was it?" She asked, still blocking the doorway.

"They ran off before we could catch them." Naruto sighed. "So, is Sakura in there?" He started to press inwards, but Kin stepped into his way, earning her curious stares from all three.

"Yeah...yeah she is."

"Alright then just let us through."

"Umm... OK, I will." It was silent for a few more seconds.

"THEN LET ME THROUGH!"

Kin was struggling to come up with something when she heard Sakura. "Alright, we're done! They can come in!"

Naruto practically barged through the doorway, before slamming to a stop. "W-who is that?" Sakura's eye was visibly twitching.

"THIS IS THE GIRL YOU RESCUED!" He stared at her for a minute.

"That was a girl!?" Sakura smacked the top of his head, sending him to the ground.

"OF COURSE IT WAS! DIDN'T YOU NOTICE WE KEPT REFERRING TO HER AS SHE!" He got up slowly, rubbing his head along the way.

Kin was staring at the display in front of her, completely baffled. However, Dosu and Jiraiya largely ignored them, and walked towards the girl.

"So...who are you?" Said Jiraiya, a gentle look covering his face.

"My name is Fuuma Sasame." She started.

"Do you know why those men were chasing you, then?" She nodded.

(AN: I'm skipping her explanation. If you know the episode, you know the story. Sasame...fuuma clan...Arashi...Orochimaru...Land of Fields...tear tear bitch bitch...Naruto speech...joins group. Oh, and if you don't know the episode, its 137. The speech is near the end. I looked it up for reference. Now then, be prepared for a dramatic scene change.)

* * *

Dosu's eyes flickered back and forth between the sound nin and Jiraiya, waiting for him to finally order their move. The idiots out there were definitely fooled by the replacements.

"Why!? Once we caught them, you only said that you'd take them to Orochimaru for inspection!" Stated the idiot girl in surprise.

"For inspection, only their heads are enough." The man Dosu had fought brought his weapon upwards in anticipation.

"NO! For me, they-" Her voice was cut off as the man smacked her with the blade. She would have smashed into a rock if Naruto hadn't broken cover.

The two men stared across the field in surprise. "The Fuuma paralysis drug didn't work!"

Dosu, however, could only shake his head. _Idiot. He just made us lose our opening._ The four others jumped out as well, only a second later.

The front sound removed five kunai and threw them at the 'corpses,' which then turned back into logs. "Kawarimi..."

"Sakura, take care of Sasame." Ordered Naruto, before charging forward, with Kin and Dosu right behind him.

The claw Fuuma and the Spider one both ran forwards, meeting the three head on. While Dosu and Naruto distracted these two, Kin kept moving, heading towards the hunchback. She removed a kunai along the way, slashing at his face as she reached him. The man was forced to jump backwards, landing on the rock below.

"Like I thought." She said, mockingly. "That technique only works through dirt. You can't use it in these rocks." She removed her 'special' senbon and threw them forwards. The man chuckled a bit as they flew past him, sticking into the rock a few inches behind him. "It's over."

She pulled her arm slightly, causing the bells to ring. The man's eyes burst open as he suddenly started seeing the number of Kin's increase rapidly. Each of the clones reached towards their pouch and removed two more kunai. The knives came in a wave as each Kin threw their blades. He jumped into the air, looking downwards as they imbedded themselves below.

However, his gaze was diverted as he realized how badly his teammates were fairing. They were both laying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Kin watched from the ground as the man started shaking, before his entire back burst open in a wave of chakra. The body fell to the ground and shattered, leaving it's place a girl with bright blue wings and green hair. While all five of the ninja stared onwards, the girl flew slightly into the sky and went through a number of seals.

The four wings along her back all seemed to flow around her, before heading directly towards Kin, who could only stare wide-eyed as the attack flew forward. She closed her eyes, not noticing as Jiraiya appeared beside her. Hearing a loud crash, she opened her eyes slowly, trying to take in what happened.

She was standing inside of a giant...THING. She watched as acid oozed downwards off of the walls, melting a log. _Am I in...hell?_ She turned her head, seeing the man kneeling beside her. _Yeah, probably._

However, before her thoughts continued, the shelter disappeared, leaving her standing back where she had been before. The pale girl was still floating where she had been before, although her wings looked worse for wear.

"I...trusted that the clan would be revived. I trusted that!" The girl turned into a blue blur, appearing next to her fallen teammates. She grabbed them, then disappeared again, just as Sasame woke up.

* * *

Yeah, I got kinda lazy near the end and author's noted my way out...sorry about that.

Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, there's a bit of a timeskip between the chapters, so I'll warn you of that now. Also, this is shorter than I would have liked, but I also didn't feel like dragging this part out.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Well then. Which path would lead us to where Sasuke is?" All eyes fixed on the former sounds as Jiraiya asked the question.

"All of them." The three leaf-nins gave Dosu a funny look, before Kin started to explain.

"The base is designed in a circular pattern. It doesn't matter which path you take, you'll eventually end up in the central chamber. Of course, all three areas are also heavily trapped, so..."

"...We should split up, to avoid all being caught in the same one." Finished Jiraiya.

Naruto began sprinting towards the one directly in front of them. "ALRIGHT!! TIME TO BRING BACK SASUKE!!" His dash was stopped as Jiraiya extended his arm.

"We can't just rush forwards like that!? We need to be careful about this!" At this time, the sanin removed a stick and slammed it into the ground dramatically. Then he let go, watching as it fell down to the right. "Alright, I'll go that way. Naruto, you and Dosu will go through the center. Sakura and Kin are left."

"How is that any better than what I was doing!?" Ignoring him, the group split up, each taking a separate pathway.

* * *

"I told you before, I'm not your enemy."

"I don't care, you still hurt Lee and I still don't trust you." Dosu turned back to looking ahead. It was easier to ignore him than to argue.

"Just watch out for traps." Naruto, still angry, went back to looking ahead. However, only a few steps later, Dosu had grabbed him and yanked him back, knocking him to the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"You were about to set off a trap." He pointed towards the ground, at one of the stones that made up the floor.

"Are you out of your mind!? That's a rock!" Dosu shook his head slightly, before kneeling down.

"There's a small gap around the edges to allow it to slide easier. It rattles against the sides when there's vibrations near it. Listen." Dosu knocked on the ground twice, once next to it, the other time farther away.

"They sounded the same!"

_He's an idiot._ "If you can't detect them, you'll only get us killed."

"I'm telling you, your wrong. Look..." Naruto slammed his foot on the rock before Dosu could stop him. "See, nothing." Then, slowly, it began to slide downwards. "...Oh."

* * *

"Sakura?" The pink haired girl turned towards her new partner.

"Yeah?"

"I just...wanted to apologize. For what I said before, back in the Chunin Exams." A small smile appeared across the girl's face.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. Besides..." Sakura cast her gaze downwards. "You were right, back then. I depended on everyone around me, for everything. So, that's why I'm here now. I would have gone alone, if I had to, but instead, Naruto joined me. And then you, Dosu, and Jiraiya. So now," She looked back up with new-found determination. "I have to prove myself. To everyone."

* * *

"Why did you step on that?" asked Dosu, still running.

"I-uh-heh...can we talk about this later?"

The two sped down the corridor at top speed as bamboo spears shot out of the wall behind them, cutting off their escape. After a few more minutes of running, however, the noises stopped. They paused, looking around her anymore traps.

"It looks like we're safe here." Stated Dosu. "I'm taking the lead."

"What, who put you in charge!?" Naruto fumed, before taking another few steps ahead.

Dosu's eyes widened in anticipation as the ground beneath Naruto opened up, revealing a number of spikes.

* * *

"It looks like we're the first one's here."

Kin and Sakura looked around the room. There were pillars on either side of them, with torches attached. At the far end, was a door. Kin motioned towards it, and the two started walking forwards, before it began to open.

"Well, it's been quite a long time since you've been here, hasn't it Kin? Allow me to give you a proper homecoming."

"Kabuto. Your just a spy, what makes you think you could even touch me?" A smirk danced across his face.

"Is that all you think I am? No, I'm afraid your sadly mistaken."

* * *

Before someone asks, there is a reason that Sasame isn't here, and it's the same one as in the anime. And no, Kin doesn't really know who Kabuto is in relation to Orochimaru.

Read and Review


	8. note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Alright, I guess I should say something, now that I have your attention. Basically, I'm not going to have much time for writing in the near future. And so, I have three options.

1) not update this for the a really long time, neglecting everyone who has read so far.

2) write something really quickly and crappily, assuming 'crappily' is actually a word.

or 3) put the story up for adoption.

With this in mind, I decided to go with option 3. PM me if your interested, though to warn you, I have no idea how the adoption process works.

Thanks for sticking with me this far. MVM, out.


End file.
